Nuestra elección
by Nikky Nikosa
Summary: Porque desde que sus ojos miraron aquellos ojos ambarinos, supieron que querían a esa niña en sus vidas


**Nuestra elección**

* * *

Aunque fuera difícil de creer, el que primero sintió la necesidad de tener hijos fue Viktor. Aquel hombre que antes había sido la epitome de la soltería, había decidido sentar cabeza en todos los sentidos posibles.

No había bastado la realización de aquel _love and life_ que encontró junto a Yuuri, sino que quería el pack completo, incluyendo la presencia de uno o dos niños revoloteando por la casa, aparte de las mascotas.

Y claro, Yuuri no compartía el sentimiento; ni siquiera se había puesto a pensarlo siquiera.

Y Viktor lo entendía.

Para Yuuri aquello era el primer amor, en el estaba recién explorando y atreviéndose a iniciar una vida junto a alguien más; mientras que Viktor ya había vivido demasiado. Hacía mucho tiempo que había pasado por aquella etapa exploratoria, había huido mucho tiempo del amor, tanto, que ahora estaba con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a todo.

Él quería iniciar una familia, y quería hacerlo con Yuuri. Y Yuuri, pese a que estaba aterrado ―con justa razón― dio un salto de fe por la persona que amaba.

No fue fácil.

Hubo tanta burocracia, tantas dificultades, que todos pensaron que Viktor decidiría rendirse; hasta Yuuri lo pensó en algún momento. No creía que aquel deseo por ser padre fuera tan intenso como para que trascendiera ante todas las dificultades.

Tuvieron que mudarse. Abandonaron Rusia y eligieron un lugar donde la adopción homoparental fuera posible. Barcelona era un lugar conocido para ambos, así que ahí iniciaron una nueva vida, en un departamento que ambos se dedicaron a decorar, ilusionados por el futuro que se abría ante sus ojos.

Comenzaron a hacer los trámites para poder adoptar, los cuales incluían el casarse legalmente. No fue algo que no quisieran, sino que hasta el momento lo habían encontrado innecesario ―ambos se amaban y eso había sido suficiente―, pero el gobierno catalán necesitaba garantías, y era algo que ellos entendían.

Luego llegaron las entrevistas con asistentes sociales y con psicólogos; los primeros se encargaron de acreditar que gracias a su nivel socioeconómico ambos no tendrían problemas en adoptar, mientras que los segundos se aseguraron de que su interés fuera genuino y que no terminarían rindiéndose en la crianza a medio camino. Y nadie se los dijo, pero también se estaban asegurando de que ninguno de los dos tuviera alguna tendencia pedófila, y con ellos dieron mucho más hincapié en ello, al contrario de lo que hubiera sido con una pareja heterosexual.

Pero nada de eso logró quitar la sonrisa del rostro del patinador ruso cada vez que veía que estaba un paso más cerca de su sueño de ser padre. Tanto era su entusiasmo, que comenzó a contagiar a su pareja de igual forma. Y Yuuri, aquel hombre que solo había accedido a la adopción para hacer feliz a su pareja, se encontró de pronto entusiasmado ante la idea de ser padre.

Durante aquellos meses de espera no faltaron las charlas durante la noche, abrazados en su acogedora cama, donde se preguntaban cómo resultaría ser.

Reían mientras apostaban quién sería el papá sobreprotector y quién el permisivo.

Todos votaban porque el hombre de cabellos platinados sería aquel que, por aquel dramatismo nato del que hacía gala, sería el que sería más exagerado a la hora del cuidado de aquel hijo o hija. No ayudaba tampoco los antecedentes que tenía Viktor con su hermana pequeña y lo dramático que había sido cada vez que Natalya se caía de la bicicleta o se golpeaba en alguna otra circunstancia.

Y en esos momentos, en esos meses en que eran apoyados por su familia y amigos, se dieron cuenta que aquello no era diferente de lo que pasaban las parejas que tenían hijos biológicos. Todos pasaban por lo mismo, las mismas preguntas, los mismos cuestionamientos, con la diferencia de que aquel hijo no estaba creciendo dentro del cuerpo de alguno de ellos, sino que estaba esperando allá afuera, en algún hogar de niños.

Con el pasar de las semanas se dieron cuenta de que, si querían ser buenos padres, debían estudiar y prepararse a consciencia para el momento en que les dieran la noticia de que su solicitud había sido aceptada.

Fue Yurio uno de los que más los ayudó. Aquel libro "Cómo ser unos padres decentes, por Yuri Plisetsky" era una compilación realizada por el muchacho, quien se ayudó de dos profesionales para poder realizar una suerte de guía para ambos padres primerizos, sin obviar, claro, el tono belicoso que era su marca registrada, lo que hacía bastante divertido el poder leerlo.

Y el libro, pese a su autor, les ayudó a disminuir en algo la ansiedad que el proceso les provocaba. Ahí, se abordaba el desarrollo integral del niño y sus características, guiándose de distintas teorías. Fue una ayuda, pero también dio paso a nuevas preocupaciones, como la edad del niño que terminarían adoptando.

Era un consejo general el que prefiriera a un niño pequeño, para que no fuera tan difícil su adaptación al nuevo hogar.

Pero a Viktor aquello le daba igual. Él tenía la creencia de que sabría a quién elegir apenas lo viera, como amor a primera vista, y sabía que le importaría un comino si terminaban adoptando a un adolescente por lo mismo.

Lo siguió pensando cuando finalmente los llamaron del centro y les propusieron entrevistas con algunos niños que tenían propuestos. Vieron desde lactantes a preescolares; todos ellos le inspiraron ternura, pero ninguno le dio aquella certeza de adoptarlo… hasta que la vio.

Fue mientras se retiraban luego de haber visitado un lugar llamado "Casa del niño", que alojaba desde recién nacidos a escolares de seis años. Caminaban desmoralizados, pues nuevamente las visitas habían sido infructuosas, cuando una cabellera rubia llamó la atención del patinador ruso. Afuera, una niña jugaba solitaria en un rincón del patio. Con una pala de juguete escarbaba la tierra, mientras que una de las cuidadoras parecía estar regañándola por haber arruinado parte del jardín.

No supo cómo, pero sus pies ya se estaban moviendo solos hacia ella.

―¿Viktor? ―lo llamó su pareja, con extrañeza.

La niña, al escuchar aquel llamado, alzó su vista y lo miró directamente a los ojos con sus orbes ambarinos.

Y Viktor lo supo.

No necesitó que le dijeran el nombre de aquella niña para saber que no querría a nadie más. De pronto, sintió la necesidad de quitar los vestigios de soledad en aquellos ojos y que en cambio estos brillaran gracias al amor que le brindarían ellos dos.

Viktor se acercó a la pequeña y se agachó para estar a su altura.

― _¿Me la prestas?_ ―cuestionó mientras apuntaba la pala, en un rudimentario español que solo logró sacarle una risita a la niña por lo divertido que se oía.

Pero pese a todo, la niña le extendió la pala.

― _Excava_.

Aquella palabra era desconocida para Viktor, cuyo español estaba a un nivel conversacional básico.

―Quiere que utilices la pala ―le comunicó Yuuri a su costado, hincado al igual que él.

Viktor le sonrió, agradeciendo que su esposo dominara el español mucho mejor que él, y obedeció la orden sin rechistar. Probablemente les llegaría un reto por arruinar parte del jardín, pero aquella niña había accedido a que ellos se acercaran, y eso era lo único que importaba.

― _¿Cómo te llamas?_ ―cuestionó Yuuri con una sonrisa.

La niña dejó de acumular la tierra a un costado y lo miró con aquellos ojos ambarinos.

Y Viktor supo que su esposo había caído al igual que él.

― _Anastasia._

― _¡Como la princesa!_ ―exclamó.

La niña frunció el ceño e hizo un pequeño mohín antes de volver a amontonar la tierra.

― _Las princesas viven en castillos._

Viktor nuevamente le tuvo que pedir a su esposo que le tradujera.

― _Pero una princesa puede salir de cualquier lugar_ ―dijo Yuuri en cambio―. _Pero si hablamos de castillos… mi esposo y yo tenemos un castillo pequeño, ¿te gustaría verlo?_

La niña pareció ilusionada por un momento, hasta que su mirada volvió a opacarse.

― _La tía Gloria dice que nunca saldré de acá_ ―contó desanimada―. _Hoy iban a venir unos papás a buscar a un nuevo hijo, pero yo no pude conocerlos._ ―Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y Viktor sintió que de pronto a él le pasaba lo mismo―. _Dicen que me porto mal y que por eso nadie me quiere._

Yuuri se paró en aquel momento, y Viktor le oyó aclararse la garganta antes de que le explicara lo dicho por la niña.

Ahí el que sintió su garganta cerrada y unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar fue Viktor.

―Yuuri, ¿puedes traducir algo para mí? ―pidió cuando sintió que podía volver a hablar.

Fue entonces que tomó las manos manchadas de barro de la niña y le sonrió con cariño.

― _Para mí sería un honor que me permitieras ser mi hija._ ―Y cuando lo dijo, se dio cuenta de que esas palabras eran completamente ciertas.

A Yuuri se le cayeron dos lagrimones cuando tradujo aquellas palabras.

― _Y para mí también_ ―añadió mientras se restregaba los ojos con el antebrazo.

Anastasia solo los miró por largo rato, con aquellos ojos que, según descubrirían luego, lograban todo lo que se proponían.

Solo una mirada, pero no hubo una respuesta. En cambio, le pidió a Yuuri que le trajera un poco de agua en un balde que tenía, y cuando este se la entregó, los mantuvo entretenidos haciendo un pastel de barro que finalmente les regaló.

Para Viktor y Yuuri fue un alivio el que no les instara a comérselo, pero aun así se lo agradecieron y disfrutaron el tiempo que pudieron pasar con ella.

Cuando finalmente se marcharon del hogar, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a ser visibles en el cielo. Ambos hombres caminaban uno al lado del otro, con los pantalones sucios y las manos aún con resto de barro entre las uñas.

Iban en silencio.

Desde que se habían separado de aquella pequeña habían deambulado por las calles de Barcelona sin un punto fijo.

―¿Sabes? ―cuestionó mientras ambos tomaban asiento―. Me puse en todas las situaciones posibles cuando nos llamaron del centro, menos en esta. Siempre pensé en mi propio deseo de ser padre, pero nunca pensé en la situación de ellos.

Yuuri entrelazó su mano con la suya.

―Creo que fue lo mismo para mí.

Viktor apretó al mano de su esposo, con cariño.

―Quiero adoptarla, Yuuri, más que a nada en el mundo ―lo miró a los ojos―, pero ahora no porque yo quiera ser padre, sino porque ella nos necesita.

Y Yuuri asintió, porque él sentía lo mismo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora**

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado! Les cuento que este es un oneshot que escribí para el proyecto Stardust, pero como este se canceló, prefiero publicarlo acá. No lo había hecho antes porque había estado ocupada egresando de mi carrera sin morir en el intento xD._

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Es una de las historias que más me ha gustado escribir. Si quieren saber más de Anastasia, pueden leer el oneshot "¡Feliz día, papá!" que está disponible en mi perfil._

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
